Ask The Demigods
by MarshLoliS'more
Summary: Ask the demigods any questions you want! With extra stories and opinions of mine! PM my the questions or just review them!


**A/N: Hello! I'm making a new fan fiction called "Ask the demigods" (Hence the name…) Anyway, it's going to be where you (yes you!) can ask the demigods (including OCS) questions about them. They have to answer no matter what. If you have an account, then you can PM me if I don't respond to your question within 12 hours (I get on a lot…no social life…) so let me tell you everyone you can ask questions to!**

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Thalia Grace

Jason Grace

Piper Mclean

Leo Valdez (OMG ASDFGJKL)

Nico Di Angelo

Octavian (BOOO)

Reyna

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Hazel Levesque

Frank Zhang

Jade Gardner (Oc)

Clover Solace (Oc)

Well those are all the people you can ask, just to get things started, I think I'll ask some questions i was wondering about myself.

**_Dear Jason, _**

******_Are you really in love with a brick named Phoebe? Or is her name Nancy? Still, tell me about your secret relationship with it._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your amazing author, MarshLoli_**

**Jason:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Leo: ***laughing hysterically* t-they think you like a brick!

**Jason:** Her name is Jennifer!

**Leo:**….

**Piper**:…

**America:**…..

**Jason:** Don't judge me.

**_To all the Heroes of Olympus (plus Jade, Clover, and Nico)_**

******_Who's powers would you rather have- Nico, Leo, Percy, or Jason?_**

**_Love,_**

**_The girl that can kill you with a single keyboard_**

**Percy:** I'd have to say NIco, because raising the dead would be just awesome.

**Annabeth:** Hmm… Percy's. I would wipe away all spiders.

**Jade:** YES! (By the way I'd like Leo's powers)

**Piper:** I'd love Jason's powers. That'd be epic

**Leo:** Pipes, your just saying that because he's your boyfriend and nobody else likes his powers

**Jason:** :(

**Hazel:** Aw, don't worry Jason. I like your powers.

**Jason:** You do?

**Hazel**: Yeah, I just like Nico's better.

**Jason:** :*(

**Frank:** Percy's powers would be just awesome! Controlling water like- POW! POW!- *looks at Jason's sad face, while Hazel and Piper are glaring at him* Oh. Sowwy.

**Clove**r: I'd like Nico's powers.

**Jade:** Oh your just saying that because he's your boyfriend! Leo's powers are a lot better!

**Clover:** Naw-aw! Summoning the dead is better and hotter!

**Leo:** You did not just say hotter. (Get it? Because his fire is hot? *crickets* well fuck you too)

**Nico:** I'd like Percy's powers, it'd be kinda cool to talk to horses. I'd find out why they hate me so much.

**Hazel:** Not all horses hate you! Arion likes you!

**Nico:** He pooped gold droppings on my high tops. -_-

**_Dear Annabeth and Jade,_**

******_Being children of Athena, you are naturally afraid of spiders. Tell me your methods to killing them._**

**_Love,_**

**_Tired of saying love, your author_**

**Annabeth:**

Step One- Pick up napkin

Step Two- Approach spider carefully

Step Three- Burn the house down

**Leo:** I liked the part about burning :)

**Jade:** I have a simple way to get rid of spiders.

Step One- You don't

Step Two- You can't

Step Three- Don't even try

**_Dear Girls,_**

******_Who is the sexiest in your opinion? It can't be your boyfriend though._**

**_Not Saying Love anymore,_**

**_The girl in your nightmares_**

Annabeth: No comment

Clover: *shruggs* Eh, nobody compares to Nico, but I guess Leo

*Jade lunges for Clover's throat*

**A/N: Due to physical violence, this question will have to be skipped. Those are all the questions I had in mind, so thank you for clicking the "back" button right when you read the first sentence. Yeah, I know its not good, but I do have random shit for you since This is kinda short!**

**_Leo and the girl on fire_**

On day, while Leo was walking around the forest for no particular reason, he hear a bush make a russling sound.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked, but there was no answer. He rolled his eyes. It was probably one of the Stoll brothers trying to pull a prank on him. He heard the bush russle again, and this time, a girl came out. She looked a lot older than Leo, but she was really pretty. She had olive skin (not the green olive, idiots) with grey eyes. Maybe she was a child of Athena. Her hair was black and braided down her back; the way Jade did her hair. She would've looked like a demigod, but she didn't have an orange tee shirt and she dressed like a mortal.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, really confused. She gave him a sort of odd expression. Like a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked, sounding very confusing. Leo was very confused. Who was this chick?

"Nope, no idea." She opened her mouth in shock.

"I-I'm the girl on fire! Katniss Everdeen! I won the Hunger games!" Leo didn't pay attention to the last twp parts. Only one sentence had his attention. _Girl on fire. _He grinned.

"Why are you smiling? Stop it, your creeping me out." He grinned even wider and began to sing.

_"__She's just a girl and she's on fireeeeeeeee" _ The girl-Katniss he recalled- started to smile and sing with him. As they sang, Leo caused his hands to catch fire. Katniss screamed and ran away. Sure he probably scarred someone, but still, it had been pretty cool meeting the girl on fire.

~End~

**A/N: Yay! Leo meeting Katniss! So I hope you're enjoying this. I plan to make this as random and entertainng as possible.**

**_Harry Potter and the strange boy_**

Harry was just about to attempt running into platform nine and three quarters, when a muggle aproached him. Even though he dressed like a muggle, he radiated power. His eyes were green like his, but the boy's eyes were more of a sea green. His hais was black and untidy, just like his. The boy looked at Harry from top to bottom, then looked at his scar. He looked a year older than Harry, but they were the same heght. The boy slowly pointed to Harry's scar, and spoke.

"Zeus thought I stole that once." And he then, walked away. Harry had no idea who that boy was, but he sure was strange. Well- not as strange as himself.

**A/N: WOO WOO GOT ANOTHER ONE DOWN! Trying to pull an all nighter here! YooHooo!...I'm tired. Now for my talking about my opinion about stuff and crap like that!**

**How the Percy Jackson charcaters would be drunk in my opinion ( I know Hazel is 13, and Nico is 14, and the are pretty much all too young to drink, but in my world, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo,Jade, and Frank are 20, Nico and Clover are 19, and Hazel is 18.)**

**Percy-** I think Percy would be the wild one, you know, jumping on tables and dancing with his shirt off and stuff like that. He would probably drink even more, and end up waking up on a toilet filled with cheese puffs.

**Annabeth-** I think she'd be acting ditzy and flirty. Like she would start twirling her hair at every person she sees and giggling, She'd be ignoring Percy, who would try to follow her everywhere.

**Frank-** Since he's not used to alcohol, his face would be all red, and he's throw up like every 5 minutes and eventually pass out.

**Piper- **She'd probably try to start fights with people, and start cussing, yelling at anyone who's near her. Spend most of her time glaring at the floor, murmering who knows what.

**Hazel-** She'd talk in an olden day accent, and pass out everytime she went near someone

**Nico-** He'd probably act all flirty with anyone he sees and say all these cheesy pick up lines like "Are you a criminal? Because you just stole my heart." He'd probably wear off of drunknes after about an hour.

**Leo-** Leo would be just like Nico, but in a more complicated and weird way. He'd catch on fire at random times, and try to either make out or "you know what" with someone and envade eveyone's privacy.

**Jade- **She would be the one huddled in a corner having a serious debate with a fork. She would also be the one responsible for the cheese puffs in the toilet.

**Clover-** She would be the second wild, crazy one. She's do stuff like dance on tables and jump on other peoples back. She would also act a little retarded, talking to fish and throwing other people's shoes into the toilet and flushing it.

**Jason-** Jason would be the only normal one, and would just sit there calmy, watching everyone go crazy.

**A/N: So there it is! Sorry so short, I'll try to make it longer next time. So did you like it? Once I start getting questions, they'll be even longer.**

**~MarshLoli~**

**P.S. I'll be updating my story soon.**


End file.
